Loving You
by Kagome126
Summary: Kagome meets a new kid who doesn't blend in with the others. He strays away from everyone. Can she fix this? Cans she heal him or will he keep straying away from her as well? Cans he be the one he turns to when no ones left? Full Summary inside. IXK
1. Persistence and Evil Looks

**Summary:** Can saying, "I love you" heal a wound, mend a broken heart or even touch the untouchable. There is only one person able to do this, what if she meets a person with all these problems and then some. Can loving him turn him back to how he once was? Can she be the one he turns to when no ones left?

--

"Hi, Kagome!" various people said to me as I walked through the halls to my locker. I smiled back in return. In this big school, not everyone knew everybody but I knew everyone and am friends with everyone as well. I always looked for the best in people and that's why I get along with everyone. I'm also President of the 10th grade which also helps me know everyone because it's my job.

On my way to my locker I greeted everyone with a smile or a small smile. I was almost to my locker when one face stood out from the rest. It was a strange face, a new face, one that didn't belong here. It was a male who I took as a hanyou from the dog ears and claws. His face looked pain and drifting. He strayed away from everyone else, not making eye contact with anyone if he could help it. There was no one around him, no one noticing him.

I shook my head, thinking that my assumption was just because he was new. I approached him with a bright smile on my face as I straightened out my light green shirt and jeans.

"Hi. I'm Kagome," I greeted him, holding my hand out to shake his.

He didn't so much as look up. My face fell.

"Hi. I'm Kagome," I said again.

This time he looked up. He stared at me with a strange look on his face. It was a look of confusion, almost like he was wondering if it was really him I was talking to. I smiled up at him since he was a good amount taller than I was.

"What's your name?" I asked him politely.

He scowled at me as he turned back to getting his stuff in and out of his locker. I sighed at his persistence towards ignoring me.

"Um…So, you're new here, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He continued to ignore me and I continued to try to get him to talk to me.

"Well, would you like me to show you around or something?" I asked, nicely.

He looked at me once more before slamming his locker closed and walking away towards, what I assumed was his homeroom.

"Well, I'll see you around," I called after him, refusing to let his ignorance get to me.

I went to my locker and got the things I would need for the first couple classes and put the stuff I didn't need on the shelves in my locker. After I got my things I headed towards my homeroom. I entered the class a couple seconds before the bell rang. I took the only open seat and smile as I saw who I was sitting next to: the new kid.

"Hi," I greeted him again.

He gave me an angry look then quickly turned back to face the front of the room. I sighed as I took out my notebook and a pencil and started doodling random things on the cover.

The teacher came in a few minutes after the bell, obviously not used to being back in school just like the rest of us. She told us her name which was also clearly printed on our schedules and went through her rules like every other teacher would be doing today.

I glanced over at the guy sitting next to me after several minutes to see if he still had that angry look on his face. He did. I tried to think of reasons why he would hate me already but I drew a huge blank as to why he could already hate a person he didn't know anything about.

I looked at his desk and noticed he had his schedule laying next to his arm on the side closest to me. I read of his classes and then looked at my own schedule. I smiled as I realized we had all of the same classes except for one. I had choir where as he had gym for 6th period. I was glad that we had almost all of our classes together, hoping that that would give me some extra time to try to get to know him and to get that angered look off his face.

--

Several periods had past already and I had made no progress with the new kid. I didn't even know so much as his name. Finally, the bell rang for our lunch period and everyone quickly hurried out of the class room, eager to go to lunch where they could openly talk to their friends without getting yelled at by teachers.

I stood up and gathered the few things I had and then walked up to the new kid who was just leaving the class. I jogged to catch up to him and soon fell into step beside him.

"Wanna eat lunch with me?" I asked him.

I heard a small sigh escape his lips. He moved his long silver hair and turned to look at me, stopping dead in his tracks. I, too, stopped.

"Why do you insist on talking to me?" he asked with a snarl.

"Because I was trying to be friendly is all," I told him, a smile still on my face even through his nasty tone towards me.

"Well, why don't you try to be friendly towards someone else?"

I gave him a confused look. His eyes held many emotions and some of them bothered me.

"Because I want to get to know you. I know everyone else and you're knew here so-" I was cut off by his gruff voice.

"Don't waste your time."

And with that he walked quickly towards the cafeteria. I stared after him with a confused look still on my face. There was something about him that told me not to give up and I was going to do just that.

The bell rang, breaking me out of my thoughts as I hurried to lunch. When I got into the cafeteria I looked around for the new kid and found him sitting in one of the tables in the corner…all alone like he was this morning.

I got into the lunch line and quickly got my food. After I paid for it I wandered over to his table and sat down across from him without a word. I saw him look up with a strange look on his face.

"Why are you sitting there?" he asked in the same tone as before.

I shrugged.

"You're getting on my nerves," he snarled out as he glared at me.

I looked up at him with a look of determination on my face.

"What's wrong with you? I'm trying to be nice and trying to get to know you and you won't do anything but glare at me and give me dirty looks."

"Maybe I don't want you to try and get to know me. Maybe I don't want you to try and be nice either!" he growled.

"Even more reason for me to try," I said with a smile.

With one last growl and a glare he got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. I smirked. I was going to get to know him and he was going to let me. He was obviously hiding something and I was going to figure out what.

--

**So, what do you guys think? Let me know if you want me to continue or not. **

**Kagome126**


	2. A Small Encouragement

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha (Applies to all chapters of this story)

--

I left the cafeteria as the bell was ringing. I went to my locker and hurried to my next class, eager to see the new kid again. I felt drawn to him but I didn't quite know why yet. Well, I didn't know anything about this guy. All I knew about him was that he was a hanyou, he's stubborn, and that he doesn't take to kindly to others, especially those who try to talk to him. Who knows though, maybe he might turn out to be very polite or something like.

_No_, I thought. _This guy isn't the polite type. _

I laughed at even thinking that.

As I entered the class I scanned the room for the new kid. When my eyes fell on his silver dog ears, I smiled as I made my way to the seat next to him. Just as I was about to sit down someone caught my arm and pulled me into a different seat.

"Hi, Kagome," my best friend, Sango, greeted me as she release my arm. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day and then at lunch but I couldn't find you," she said in a rush.

I glanced over at the new kid. He was my reason for not being around my friends all day but I didn't want to draw more attention to him, maybe then he would see that I wasn't out to get him.

"I've just been a little busy, Sango. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Oh. It's alright, I guess." She looked disappointed.

She leaned back in her seat and looked around the class room, looking for nothing particular. I watched as her eyes spotted something and lingered there. Her face contorted into a puzzled look. What did she see? I followed her gaze and my eyes set upon the reason for my absence. The new kid.

"Who's_ he_?" Sango asked, ogling at him.

I shrugged. "New kid," I said simply.

"What's his name?"

My face twisted into a defeated expression. "I don't know."

"I thought you knew everyone," Sango told me with a smirk.

"I try. He's just…difficult."

"He would explain you not being around."

I nodded with a sorry smile. She just shook her head. The teacher came in then. He ran through the rules we've all heard a thousand times and then told us we could talk quietly for the last 10 minutes of class. I turned to Sango who was still staring at the new guy.

"What about Miroku?" I asked her with a smirk planted on my face.

"He was groping over girls again today," Sango said with a sigh.

Miroku was Sango's boyfriend. They were on and off again because he would never stop groping over girls which annoyed Sango to no end. He was very good looking with his dark hair and dark eyes. He was head over heels for Sango but some habits are hard to break so either this was the case or he just didn't love her enough to stop. I think that he just doesn't realize it anymore because he's been doing it for so long. But that's just my opinion.

"It'll get better Sango," I reassured her.

"I hope so. Well, tell me if you get any more information out of the new kid," she said, waving to me as the bell rang and she hurried out of the class room.

I sighed as I picked up my stuff and headed for the door. I couldn't help but notice that the new kid was already gone.

--

"Hi," I said to the new kid as I sat down next to him in our next and last class of the day. "Listen, you obviously don't like me very much for reasons I don't understand but can you try and be a little nicer?" I asked him kindly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I pleaded, not about to finish the day emptied handed.

"Inuyasha," he snarled out. "Now leave me alone."

"Well, It's very nice to meet you, Inuyasha," I said with a wide smile on my face.

He looked up at me and the phrase, "If looks could kill…" came to my mind. I shuddered as I turned back to the front of the room. I started doodling randomly on the front of my notebook again.

I was drawing a random symbol I had always loved when I found Inuyasha looking over my shoulder at it. I smiled, glad that he wasn't glaring at me like he had been for some time now. I turned and faced him, a small smile on my face.

"What's up?" I asked softly.

He shook his head and muttered something inaudibly under his breath as he turned away from me again. My smile fell off my face as I sighed and turned back to my doodling.

The final bell rang soon after and I gathered my stuff and stood up, looking down at Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I told him. "Bye!"

He didn't respond so I left, not wanting to try and figure out what his problem was.

--

A couple days had passed with no further progress with Inuyasha. It was now Friday. The best day of the week in my opinion. I entered my homeroom class and took my usual seat next to Inuyasha. I greeted him with my usual smile and simple "Hi." He didn't respond, as usual. For some reason, though, his face looked softer today, kinder. It was enough to keep the smile firmly planted on my bright face instead of slipping off as it usually did when I tried to talk to him.

Homeroom went by quickly and soon it was time for first period. I entered my class and sat next to Inuyasha. He looked up when I sat down and I smiled brightly at him, seeing as how the softer look was still on his face.

"Why do you insist on being nice to me?" he asked a few minutes later.

His question surprised me. Well, him talking to me surprised me in general but even more so because of what he asked. Why _was_ I being nice to him? It was odd to ask myself such a question but it ate at me for the few seconds that I thought about it.

"I'm nice to everyone," I said, shrugging, "so why would you be any different?"

His faced implied that he was surprised by my answer. Which part of my answer had surprised him? Why was he surprised? Questions drowned on through my mind, helplessly looking for answers that were nowhere to be found.

"Look, you look like you've had a hard week…Why don't you come with my friends and I after school? We're going to go get ice cream," I offered, not really expecting him to accept.

A confused look came onto his face as he thought about my offer. I smiled to myself for the mere fact that he was thinking about it. It was a start.

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

My face lit up. "Really?!" I asked excitedly.

He looked taken aback. "Yeah…But do that again and I won't."

"Do what?"

"Get all excited like that."

"Well, it's just that you haven't really talked to me all weak…You haven't even made any impression of liking me enough to talk to me," I said, still beaming.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it," he said in his gruff voice.

I didn't care about his last sentence. No matter what he said, he was starting to open up a little more, I could see it. It was improvement and it was all I needed to not give up on him…not yet…

--

**Hope you liked it. If you are interested I still need a few people for the RPG…PM me for details and/or questions. **

**Kagome126**


	3. Start of the Beginning

(I am so sorry it took so long to post, but I have been busy.)

--

The day went by quickly and Inuyasha went back to ignoring me. I shrugged it off though because he was improving and I didn't want to push it. Soon, the bell rang, signaling that school was over. I gathered my books and went to stand by Inuyasha as he got his stuff together. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. My face fell. Where did his good, well for him, mood go?

"Ready to go?" I asked, a slight smile still dancing on my face.

"Yeah," he said, not as reluctant as I would have thought.

I walked out of the classroom, Inuyasha following. We both stopped at our lockers to put away our stuff and then we went to stand next to Sango's locker, waiting for her.

"So, what made you talk to me anyway?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

He shrugged.

"That's a well thought out answer," I said sarcastically.

"I know," he replied as he turned his head to stare at something.

I sighed involuntarily at his response. I would swear that he likes being difficult. Soon, though, Sango came with a group of our other friends. We all started talking as we walked to the head of the school. Inuyasha, however, remained quietly following behind us. I noticed this and fell into step beside him, dropping the conversation I was having with Sango. He glanced down at me with puzzled look.

"You looked lonely," I explained.

"So?" he countered.

"So, I thought I would join your lonelyness," I told him.

"Why would anyone willingly be lonely?" he asked me.

"Well, maybe you should ask yourself that because you do it every day."

We stopped talking as he adverted his gaze to the ground. Sango glanced back at me and then shot me a look that said that she wanted all the details later. I rolled my eyes at her. We were now out front as we started making the short walk to the ice cream pallor. When we got there, everyone paired off in fours so that we could fit into the booths. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and I, wound up sharing one. Miroku and Sango slid into one side of the booth as Inuyasha and I slid into the other.

"Hi," Sango and Miroku both said to Inuyasha.

He just looked at them.

"Okay, so what's your problem?" Sango asked bluntly.

I shot her a look.

"Nothing," Inuyasha muttered.

His voice held pain and anger and it was sad to hear. My smile fell completely as I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"It's not nothing."

He didn't respond, instead he got up and headed for the door. I sent Sango a look and went after him, catching his arm.

"Hey, don't leave," I told him as he turned around to face me.

"And why not?" he asked, his harsh tone back.

"Because," I retorted angrily.

I pulled him over to sit in an empty booth. He sat down across from me, looking at me expectantly.

"Can you try and have fun?" I said through clench teeth.

"No."

I threw my hands up in the air.

"You're impossible!" I screamed at him.

He stared down at the table, not saying another word. I let out another sigh as I looked at him. He _was_ hiding something. I knew it.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, in a softer tone.

"I already said that nothing's wrong."

"Would you answer the question honestly please?" I asked him.

"No."

"I told you something was wrong," I said, smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked up at me then and rolled his eyes. It was then his turn to sigh as he got up, followed by me. We both went back to the table and sat down. I could tell that this was just the beginning, that there was more to come from him, and I was going to figure out what.


End file.
